רוקד עם זאבים
thumb|350px|right|Soundtrack by John Barry - Dances with Wolves - farewell and end title thumb|350px|left|Dances with Wolves is a very beautiful movie based on a novel by Michael Blake. It is directed by Kevin Costner who also played the leading role of John Dunbar. Lieutenant John Dubar accidentally becomes a hero when he leads his troops to a victory during the American Civil War. After that, he requests to be placed on a post on the western frontier in Dakota territory. When he comes there the place appears to be abandoned. While waiting for other soldiers to come, he becomes friends with a wolf who he named "Two Socks". After a while Indians show up, but they do not kill him. Dunbar quickly makes friends with the tribe, and discovers a white woman " Stands with a fist" (Mary McDonnell) who was raised by the Indians. He gradually earns the respect of these native people, and falls in love with "Stands with a fist". Because there are still no other soldiers, he leaves his post and starts to live with the Indians. Not soon after, the frontier becomes the frontier no more, and the army advances on the plains. When they find out he is a "traitor", they go after him and the tribe. Music by John Barry (Official soundtrack OST) (מהויקיפדיה העברית) רוקד עם זאבים הוא סרט דרמה אמריקאי משנת 1990 בבימוי קווין קוסטנר ובכיכובו. הסרט זכה בשבעה פרסי אוסקר, כולל לסרט הטוב ביותר, ובשני פרסי גלובוס הזהב. עלילה העלילה מתרחשת בארצות הברית, במהלך מלחמת האזרחים האמריקנית. סגן ג'ון דנבאר (קווין קוסטנר), קצין פצוע בצבא האיחוד, רוכב ביוזמתו לפעולת התאבדות בשדה הקרב כדי להימנע מכריתת רגלו. פעולתו מובילה להסתערות כוחות צבא האיחוד ולניצחונם בקרב, הוא מוכתר כגיבור ורגלו מטופלת בידי רופאו האישי של הגנרל. לדנבאר ניתנת האפשרות לבחור הצבה חדשה, הוא בוחר לעבור לרצועת הספר, ונשלח למוצב שמתגלה כנטוש. הוא מחליט להישאר במקום ולחכות לתגבורת, ומתחיל להתיידד עם זאב שמגיע למוצב. דנבאר נתקל באינדיאנים משבט הסו, שחיים באזור ומנסים לגנוב את סוסו. הוא רוכב לכפר השבט, מתקרב לאנשיו ומנהל רומן עם "עומדת עם אגרוף" (מרי מקדונל), שדוברת גם אנגלית ומסייעת לו לתקשר עם אנשי השבט. דנבאר מסייע לשבט לאתר עדר של ביזונים, ולהילחם בשבט יריב בעזרת נשק צבאי. הוא מתקבל כחבר מכובד בשבט, מקבל את השם "רוקד עם זאבים", נישא ל"עומדת עם אגרוף" ועוזב את המוצב. הכוח הצבאי שמגיע לתגבר את המוצב עוצר אותו באשמת עריקות, אך לוחמים משבט הסו משחררים אותו. במטרה למנוע פגיעה בשבט, הוא מחליט לעזוב את הכפר עם אשתו. העלילה מהויקיפדיה הכללית Plot The film opens during the American Civil War. In a United States Army field hospital, First Lieutenant John J. Dunbar (Kevin Costner) learns that his injured leg is to be amputated. Seeing the plight of fellow soldiers with amputated legs, Dunbar leaves the hospital, steals a cavalry horse, and attempts suicide by riding across the no man's land between the opposing Union and Confederate positions. His action unexpectedly rallies the Union soldiers, who storm the Confederate defenses to win the battle. Impressed by Dunbar's actions, the commanding general of the Union forces, Major General Tide (Donald Hotton), summons his personal surgeon to save Dunbar's leg. Tide declares Dunbar to be a hero and awards him Cisco, the horse who carried him in battle as well as offering Dunbar his choice of posting. Dunbar requests a transfer to the western frontier and soon after his leg heals he arrives at a fort which is a gateway to the west. This is where he begins to record his frontier experiences in a journal read in voice over. Dunbar meets Major Fambrough (Maury Chaykin), who has slipped into alcohol-fueled delusions of grandeur (apparently believing he is a king and Dunbar a medieval knight). Fambrough scribbles out Dunbar's orders to report to Captain Cargill at Fort Sedgwick and pairs him off with an uncouth drayage teamster named Timmons (Robert Pastorelli), who is to convey him to his post. After they depart, Fambrough shoots himself in the head. After a journey across the South Dakota plains, Dunbar and Timmons arrive at the desolate Fort Sedgwick. Timmons leaves, and Dunbar is left by himself at the outpost, with a lone wolf that he befriends and dubs Two Socks. The deaths of Fambrough and Timmons, who is ambushed and scalped by Pawnee Indians, prevent the rest of the army from knowing of Dunbar's isolated assignment. Dunbar initially encounters Sioux neighbors when the tribe's Holy man, Kicking Bird (Graham Greene) attempts to capture Dunbar's horse, Cisco, but he is scared off by Dunbar's unexpected reappearance. Later some of the tribe's youths, Smiles A Lot and Otter (Nathan Lee Chasing His Horse and Michael Spears), capture and attempt to break Cisco. Later still, some of the tribe's mature warriors, led by an aggressive warrior named Wind in His Hair (Rodney A. Grant), are likewise thwarted. The Sioux decide that Cisco is not worth the effort and leave him alone; the horse returns to Dunbar's fort. In response to these interactions, Dunbar seeks out the Sioux camp. On his way, he comes across Stands With A Fist (Mary McDonnell), the white, adopted daughter of Kicking Bird. She is a recent widow who has just slit her wrists. Dunbar returns her to the Indian camp to be treated, which dramatically changes the Sioux' attitude about Dunbar. Eventually, Dunbar establishes a rapport with Kicking Bird, though the language barrier frustrates them; eventually Stands With A Fist acts as a translator. Since her parents were slaughtered by the Pawnee, she has been assimilated to Sioux culture and she fears that Dunbar will try to return her to the whites. Instead, Dunbar finds himself drawn to the lifestyle and customs of the tribe, and constantly looks forward to their company. He becomes a hero among the Sioux and is accepted as an honored guest after he locates a migrating herd of buffalo. During the ensuing buffalo hunt, he saves Smiles A Lot from a rampaging bull, and at last Wind In His Hair accepts him as a friend. When he returns to the soldier fort, Dunbar's thoughts dwell on the Indian camp. He makes an impromptu visit, but is dismayed to find Two Socks following him. Irritated, he dismounts and orders the wolf to return home, but Two Socks playfully trips him up. The exchange is observed by Kicking Bird, Stone Calf, and Wind in His Hair, who decide to rename Dunbar as Šuŋgmánitu Tȟaŋka Ob'wačhi (the eponymous "Dances with Wolves"). During this visit, Dunbar finds that most of the warriors in the camp are preparing to go on a raid against a rival Pawnee tribe. Kicking Bird refuses to admit him into the war party, but leaves him behind to care for his family. During this time, Stands With A Fist tutors him in Lakota and they fall in love. Unfortunately, the relationship is made taboo by the recent death of Stands With A Fist's husband, so they are forced to keep their intimacy a secret. As the weeks wear on, the war party still has not returned, but scouts pick up word of a large Pawnee war party approaching the camp. No longer worried about maintaining the army's stockpile of rifles, Dunbar opens his surplus stores of ammunition to defend the settlement against the Pawnee, saving the village (except for Stone Calf, who is slain). Kicking Bird and Wind In His Hair return to find that the tribe has accepted Dunbar as a full-fledged member. With this accomplished, Dances With Wolves eventually wins Kicking Bird's approval to marry Stands With A Fist, and he abandons Fort Sedgwick forever. Dunbar's idyll ends when he tells Kicking Bird that white men will continue to invade their land. They tell Chief Ten Bears (Floyd Red Crow Westerman), who decides it is time to move the village to its winter camp. As the packing finishes, Dunbar realizes that his journal, left behind at the deserted fort, is a blueprint for finding the tribe, as well as evidence of his abandoning his assignment. He returns to the outpost to retrieve it, but finds Fort Sedgwick has finally been re-occupied by army troops. Because Dunbar is dressed in Lakota wear, the soldiers do not recognize him as an officer, and shoot at him, killing Cisco. As Dunbar weeps over the body of his fallen horse, the soldiers kick and beat him, arresting him as a traitor. In an abusive interrogation, Dunbar explains to the unsympathetic Major (Wayne Grace) in command and Lt. Elgin that he had a journal with orders about his posting to Fort Sedgwick. Corporal Spivey (Tony Pierce) denies the existence of this journal, but actually has it in his pocket. After Dunbar declares in the Lakota language that he is now Dances With Wolves, the officers set out to deliver Dunbar to Fort Hays, Kansas for execution on a charge of treason. When they happen upon Two Socks, Spivey, Edwards (Kirk Baltz), and the other soldiers shoot at the wolf, who refuses to leave Dunbar. Despite Dunbar's attempts to intervene, Two Socks is killed by Edwards, then the convoy moves off. However, a band of Sioux braves are close on their trail. Wind In His Hair and other Sioux warriors attack the convoy and rescue Dunbar. Smiles A Lot retrieves Dunbar's journal floating in a brook, where Spivey has lost it. After returning to the winter camp, Dunbar realizes that as a deserter and murderer, he is now a fugitive and will continue to draw the Army's attention, endangering the tribe. Despite the protests of his Sioux friends, Dunbar decides that he must leave the tribe. Stands With A Fist decides to accompany him. Before they depart, Smiles A Lot returns his journal. Dunbar and Kicking Bird also exchange gifts. As Dances With Wolves and Stands With A Fist leave the camp, Wind In His Hair cries out that Dances With Wolves will always be his friend. Soon after, a column of US Cavalry and Pawnee army scouts arrive to find the former Sioux camp site empty. Before the end credits, a note explains that thirteen years later the last remnants of free Sioux were subjugated to the U.S. Government, ending the conquest of the Western frontier states. קטגוריה:סרטי דרמה